Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display control technique for a display control apparatus that is capable of bending a shape of a display unit.
Description of the Related Art
There is a generally known technique that displays a part of a displaying object in a predetermined display area of a display unit and displays another part of the displaying object by scrolling (i.e., a display range of the displaying objects is changed). A smart phone is an example of an apparatus equipped with a display unit. A smart phone has a rectangle plate shape centering on a display unit and cannot change the shape, in general. Against this, a technique about a bendable display is developed in recent years (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2012-238005 (JP 2012-238005A)). An information device that can change its shape from a plate shape to a rolled shape (or a cylindrical shape) may be considered from this technique. Such an apparatus is usable in the plate shape when being held by a hand and is also usable in the rolled shape by winding around a wrist like a wrist watch.
However, when an apparatus that is designed for a usage in the plate shape is used in the rolled shape by winding around a wrist, there is a possibility that an end portion of a displaying object becomes difficult to be seen.